


So Tyrannous and Rough In Proof

by Ameera, NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Loyal Son of Tain [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU where Garak is the head of the Obsidian Order and Dukat is an exile, Episode: s02e20 The Maquis Part I, Episode: s02e21 The Maquis Part II, Light/Implied Possessive Behavior, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian accidentally offends Dukat. Meanwhile the Maquis forming provides Garak with a reason to visit.-“Maybe our friends in Central Command know more than what they're telling us. Julian, have you heard anything from Councillor Garak lately?” Suddenly the whole room was staring at him expectantly.





	So Tyrannous and Rough In Proof

Julian sighed as Dukat came storming across the promenade, heading directly towards him.

“Doctor Bashir!” the former prefect shouted.

“Yes, Dukat. Can I help you?” Julian asked as pleasantly as he could manage while resigning himself to the reality that he was going to have to delay his lunch break.

“Why did you think it was appropriate to give my daughter  _ birth control?!” _ Dukat demanded. “She is a  _ child.” _

Julian suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and instead forced a polite smile. “Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office,” he suggested, gesturing towards the infirmary that he’d only just left. Dukat glared, but let Julian lead them through the infirmary to his office. “Now then,” he said as the door slid shut behind them, granting them privacy. “I believe you wanted to discuss your daughter’s birth control regimen?”

“How  _ dare  _ you?” Dukat snarled. “Ziyal is not even remotely close to being old enough for that.”

“Dukat, I understand that she’s your daughter and you’re very protective of her, but she is fifteen. In the Federation, it’s standard practice to start birth control once the patient has undergone puberty. It avoids risk and eliminates the fear of having to ask for it. Also, it’s generally considered best practice to start a birth control regimen  _ before _ the patient becomes sexually active,” Julian explained. “Even if she goes years before it becomes necessary, that precaution will already be in place.”

“Well it's not the practice on Cardassia,” Dukat informed him with an air of superiority. “We actually like to grow our families, doctor, not squash the potential.”

“A lovely sentiment that can lead to overpopulation and starvation if a family is unable to support itself. Besides, it's easy enough to reverse if Ziyal decides she wants to have children. She just stops getting the shots.” Julian shrugged. “Either way, you're not on Cardassia. They've not only rejected you, but also your daughter. I think it's only fair that she reject some Cardassian traditions in response.” 

Dukat narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I'm sure Councillor Garak would be very hurt to hear your aversion to Cardassian ideals.”

Julian frowned in confusion. Dukat couldn’t know the depth of his involvement with Garak. If he did they would be having a very different conversation, but he still had to play this carefully. “Why would that possibly bother me? He's not a doctor, or even a colleague in Starfleet. I don't know why you insinuate that I care about what the man thinks but let me make something clear: even if I didn’t agree with the philosophy behind this, I would still have informed Ziyal about her options because it is the correct medical thing to do. No matter who disapproves, my priorities are with the patient. So I'm sorry if it bothers you, but I'm still adamant she get the shots, as long as that’s what she wants.”

Instantly Dukat calmed. “I see your reasoning, doctor. I apologize, I misunderstood your motives.” Julian raised an eyebrow, silently questioning. “On Cardassia, a doctor recommending birth control to someone who isn’t sexually active without being asked would be an insult, implying that the patient’s genes shouldn’t be passed on.”

“Oh!” Julian exclaimed. “No, I would never-” Dukat silenced him with a raised hand.

“A simple cultural misunderstanding.” Dukat glanced away, clearly uncomfortable. “It’s probably better that Ziyal adapt to the Federation point of view, since we aren’t welcome on Cardassia.” Dukat gave a pained smile. “I apologize for the confusion.”

“There are really no hard feelings, Dukat. I completely understand.”

“Doctor.” Dukat said the word slowly, deliberately. “I realize we haven't always gotten along.”

“I don't hold any resentments toward you,” Julian said quickly, eager to reassure. It was also the truth, he didn’t resent Dukat, though he was slightly wary of him, both because of things Garak had said and Dukat’s own actions in the incident with Rugal.

Dukat smiled. “Nor I you. But the fact is Ziyal is very fond of you and you are the CMO of this station, yet I hardly know you. I would like to fix that.”

\--

That was how Julian wound up in the replimat sitting across from Dukat.

Dukat let out a sigh. “If Naprem were here she would have handled this all much better. I  _ am  _ very protective of Ziyal. She's the only child I have left.”

“Naprem is Ziyal's mother?” Julian asked.

“Yes,” Dukat answered, giving Julian a curious look. “You didn't know that?”

Julian shrugged. “All I know is that Ziyal's mother is Bajoran.”

“ _ Was  _ Bajoran, doctor,” Dukat corrected. “She was killed by a mob when the occupation ended and she was no longer protected.” Dukat's regretful expression darkened with rage for a moment, before returning to sorrow.

“I'm sorry,” Julian said honestly. 

“Where did you think she was if not on the station?” Dukat asked with a raised eye ridge.

“I suppose I didn't really think about it,” Julian hedged. It was somewhat true, he  _ hadn't _ really thought about it. He'd just assumed that Ziyal’s mother had been a comfort woman who had left as soon as she'd gotten her freedom. After all, Dukat’s fondness for Bajoran comfort women during his time as prefect was no secret. However, Dukat’s reactions implied that there was some genuine affection in the relationship, on Dukat's side at the very least. “What was she like? If you don't mind my asking,” Julian prompted, letting Dukat reminisce for the rest of the meal.

\--

While the senior staff meeting had been interesting, Julian felt a bit useless. He hadn’t contributed anything, since medical knowledge wasn’t relevant, and he hadn’t had any bright ideas. Then Jadzia had smiled with a surreptitious glance in his direction.

“Maybe our friends in Central Command know more than what they're telling us. Julian, have you heard anything from Councillor Garak lately?” Suddenly the whole room was staring at him expectantly.

Julian blinked.  _ There is no way she knows about our arrangement,  _ he reassured himself.

“What do you mean?” he asked aloud, playing up his confusion.

Jadzia raised a perfect eyebrow. “He's gotten your help on two separate occasions without using official channels. It's possible he might be willing to tell you something if you ask.” Everyone watched him, waiting for his response.

Julian slowly nodded. It certainly wasn’t a secret that Garak was willing to give him information that he wouldn’t or couldn’t openly give to Starfleet. Julian looked at Sisko, meeting his gaze. “Commander?”

Sisko gave a wry smile and nodded at Jadzia. “Not a bad idea, old man. I'm open to anything that can explain this mess.” He looked back at Julian. “Send a communique immediately, doctor.”

“Yes, sir,” Julian replied.

\--

Julian had sent off the message right after the morning meeting, but he’d received no response from Garak all day. He’d been in the process of changing out of his uniform, the jacket and undershirt abandoned on the floor, when he left his bedroom for the living room, intending to grab a PADD he’d left on the table.

Sitting on the couch drinking from a mug, likely red leaf tea since Julian couldn’t smell rokassa juice, was Garak, looking as if he’d been there for hours, when Julian knew he couldn’t have been there for more than a few minutes.

“Garak?” Julian asked, nearly dumbstruck. He knew that the man could break into his quarters, Garak had done it before, but Julian hadn’t even heard him enter.

“Hello, doctor,” Garak greeted pleasantly.

Julian let out a sigh.  _ He won’t give me a straight answer if I ask how he got in. _

Sensing that Julian wasn’t going to be leading the conversation anywhere, Garak spoke. “Is this Maquis business real or were you looking for an excuse to see me?” Garak’s eyes traveled appreciatively across Julian’s bare chest.

Julian smirked. He knew he was attractive, but open admiration like this always made him feel more confident. He sauntered over to the table and picked up the PADD that had been sitting there, though the medical journals he’d been planning to read suddenly seemed far less important.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he teased, pretending to be very interested on the words on the PADD.

Garak chuckled, placing his mug on the table and crossing over to Julian’s side. “Well then, let Commander Sisko know that I'll be arriving on the station tomorrow to meet with him.”

Julian smiled as he dashed off the quick message. “I see, and until then you’ll be…?” He lowered the PADD back to the table.

“Somewhere else, obviously. Certainly not in your quarters.” Garak lazily trailed a finger across Julian’s shoulders, making him shudder and wonder when exactly his shoulders had become such a sensitive area.

“Certainly not,” Julian echoed suggestively as he turned to face Garak. The hunger was obvious in Garak’s eyes, and Julian suspected that his own betrayed similar feelings. Wordlessly, he led them to the bedroom.

\--

While this encounter was more leisurely than most of their previous ones had been, Garak had left after only a few hours, leaving Julian alone with his conflicted thoughts swirling around his head. After a few minutes of trying to ignore them, Julian walked back to the main room and crossed to the shelf where he kept Kukalaka. He picked up the teddy bear and brought him back to his bed.

“Oh, Kukalaka,” Julian sighed. “I am a wreck.” He turned off the lights and wrapped the blanket around himself.

\--

Julian practically flew from the infirmary when the time came for his lunch break. He got his meal and found an empty table. Julian had just started eating when Dukat approached his table.

“How are you today, doctor?” Dukat asked. 

“I'm quite well. Would you like to join me?” While Julian didn't necessarily trust Dukat, the man was certainly interesting company and he was far more forthcoming about Cardassia than Garak was, for all that Julian preferred Garak's company.

“I appreciate the offer, but I can only spare a moment,” Dukat replied with a smile. “No, I wanted to offer you a suggestion on Cardassian literature since you said  _ The Never-Ending Sacrifice _ wasn't to your liking. Personally, I prefer something with a bit more action myself.”

Julian grinned. “I know what you mean. Garak’s recommendations may be great works of high literature, but that doesn’t make them any more engaging.”

“There's a play I'm rather fond of called  _ The Dream of a Legate.  _ The play is traditionally performed with as few actors as possible, so they each play multiple roles. It starts with the main character having just died, then explores the various important points of his life as well as different choices he never made. And since he’s a military man…” Dukat’s eyes flickered briefly to a point behind Julian before refocusing on him. “Y-you might find his life more exciting than repetitive epics.” Dukat’s body language completely shifted from a man at ease to sudden nervousness and wariness.

“Well, that sounds quite interesting,” Julian said eagerly. Instead of seeming reassured, Dukat simply nodded quickly, offering a very shaky smile and hurried off.

Julian frowned, until Garak approached the table from behind him and sat in the vacant seat.

“Hello, doctor,” Garak said pleasantly. “How’s the Idanian spice pudding?”

“How’s the spice pudding?” Julian asked somewhat incredulously as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “You wouldn’t happen to know why Dukat just fled in terror, would you?”

Garak simply smiled. “I’m sure I have no idea, but it’s very charitable of you to spend any time with that man.” There was something sharp and threatening hiding behind that expression that sent a shiver of fear down Julian’s spine.

Julian forced out a sigh, trying to feign a sense of nonchalance he didn’t feel. “Garak, do you honestly expect me to shun a man simply because  _ you _ don't like him?”

Garak took a sip of his drink and gave Julian a sharp look over the top of his mug. “I expect you to have  _ some _ standards for the kind of company you keep.”

“You can’t seriously be expecting that I avoid him?” Julian asked, frowning. “I live on the same station as the man and I am in charge of his and his daughter's well being.” This conversation was beginning to irritate him. Julian was his own person and Garak had no right to dictate who he did and did not spend time with. That would have held true even if they had a more serious relationship. An unsettling thought crept into Julian’s mind.  _ Am I viewed as Garak’s property whenever he’s on the station? Do people think they’re not allowed to approach me without his permission when he’s around?  _ His frown deepened.

Garak bowed his head, silently conceding to Julian’s point. “I never said you should neglect your duties, doctor. I just wish to remind you that that man is  _ dangerous _ .”

“Mm, and he was clearly just frightened of you,” Julian stated with a serious look. “So that would make you, what? _ Incredibly _ dangerous?”  _ If Garak is going to warn me away from dangerous individuals, it’s only fair that I point out the flaw in his logic. _

Garak said nothing. He simply smiled knowingly, but for a brief moment his eyes flashed with something akin to pride. Instead of making Julian feel warm, he felt a chill run through his entire being.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Romeo and Juliet Act 1, scene 1. Romeo is moping about Rosaline not returning his love and Benvolio replies "Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!"


End file.
